World Without Love
by TheRawrinator
Summary: What would the world be without love? it would most deffinately have more war... people wouldn't be the same... Prussia would be a country... there would be so much!


It was the start of a new day and Italy was already in a bad mood. He didn't care what others were thinking. In fact, he didn't care about anyone. He just wanted to be alone... that way no one could annoy him. In his eyes, Germany was a piece of crap that he could beat anyday. And Prussia, Prussia was no where even close to being awesome. Italy was really annoyed that Prussia was able to claim some of Russia's land in the past few days. Yes, Prussia is a contry now that he concured his own land!  
"Why is that bitchy ass Prussia a country? He doesn't fucking deserve to be one!" Italy screamed to himself.  
Italy sat there wondering what Germany was doing... If anyone could cheer him up... it would be Germany... and that isn't because Germany was sweet and kind... it was because Germany was a whimp. Nothing more. He quickly got into his car and drove slowly to Germany's poor small house... er... trailer. "Yo, Germany..." Italy said walking into the house his eyes wide open.  
A little man popped out... his eyes were closed... "Wurst? Oh... Hi Italy... What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing... just came to beat you again... come on... let's fight!" Italy said tempted to fight Germany again.  
"What? No... you have already taken most of the things that I own... please... don't take anymore from me!" Germany pleaded.  
Italy laughed. "I'm not gonna take anything this time!" Italy said getting closer hands already in fists.  
Germany screamed and took out a white flag as the Italian got closer.

-World Without Love-

Russia took a step back. He didn't feel like being pushes around by Lithuania again. Lithuania pulled out a whip...  
"Get back to work... you aren't done... I never SAID you were done... Did I say you were done?"  
"N-N-No! You didn't!" Russia screeched. He may be Lithuania's slave, but he did not feel like getting whipped again. He already had enough scars on his back.  
"That's right... now get back to work!" Lithuania whipped Russia in the back. Russia flinched, but seeing that, only made Lithuania whip him even more.  
Lithuania left and Russia sighed in relief.  
Before Russia could count to 5, he was back.  
He grabbed onto Russia's chin.  
"Oh... and... when you are done here... join me in my room." Lithuania said before winking at Russia.

-World Without Love-

Poland backed away. If anyone, Poland did not feel like seeing Canada. Poland looked around to make sure the coast was clear. No sign of America... and no sign of Canada... that was good. Poland hated how America was a cross dresser, and he hated Canada because Canada was always dragging America with him.  
But, unfortunately... Poland heard a voice from behind.  
"Ney ney... Poland... 'Sup?" Canada's called.  
"Oh... hi Canada..." he said weakily. If anything... Poland was the most serious person you could meet... next to France of course.  
He looked around. America was there... he was in a loli dress with matching heels and a purse. He was chained around the neck to Canada. Canada loved topping America... and he wanted to have America there when ever he felt like raping him.  
"Hi America... how are you?" Poland asked America trying to be polite...  
America looked at Canada real quick to see if it was okay to speak...  
"I'm f-"  
"He's fine..." Canada quickly said cutting off America. "Don't speak to him... no one knows who he is... he is invisible..."  
Poland felt sorry for America... even though he hated him... he still felt sorry for him...  
"Now... America... I feel like raping you now..." Canada said with a kiss on America's lips.

-World Without Love-

Belarus looked around...  
"Where is Ukraine?" Belarus has been in love with Ukraine since they were little. Sure... there was Russia... but Russia was a push over... no reason to like him...  
She looked around once more... this time seeing the small breasted Ukraine.  
She smiled with joy and ran towards Ukraine... rewarding her with a hug.  
"Hey sexy!" Belarus said with a kiss on Ukraine's lips.  
"Oh... Belarus... you scared me!" Ukraine said pecking at Belarus's neck with light kisses.

-World Without Love-

Austria hit Hungary one last time.  
"Why are you hitting me?" Hungary asked pathetically.  
"Because... I'm angry... this is what you get for making me angry by playing the piano!" Austria said in a monotone.  
"PLEASE! STOP!" Hungary said getting slapped again.

-World without Love-

TheRawrinator: I think that is more then enough to get you to understand what's going on so far!  
Feliciano: -hugs Germany- I'm sorry! I WAS SO MEAN TO YOU!  
Ludwig: -hugs Italy back- It's fine... you were just following the script...  
TheRawrinator: Get over it guys... next scene... there is gonna be some action... maybe... if I'm being lazy...


End file.
